


tiny dots on an endless timeline

by eloha



Series: let the tongues confess [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Objectification, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Service Kink, Shoe Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: It's stunning knowing he can make such powerful men quiet all because of a little obedience.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: let the tongues confess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982188
Comments: 15
Kudos: 123





	tiny dots on an endless timeline

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say this is self-indulgent but at this point everything I write is self indulgent, so I hope you enjoy :3 If I didn't get any tags please let me know!

“You’re going to be a good boy, yeah?” 

Luffy’s heart flutters at the soft, yet demanding, tone, nodding his head obediently. 

“Yes sir.” 

Law preens down at him, and it’s so rare for him to smile like this. When he’s decked out in his finest attire, Dior suit or whatever name brand it is plastered on his beautifully tan skin. Tattooed fingers trace over Luffy’s jaw and his knees dig into the ground, melting into his stance, and it’s always so easy to slip into this second skin. Law has the aura about him that makes Luffy want to please, and Law knows that which is why he’s so keen on spoiling him. 

“Stand up.” 

Luffy’s legs are a little wobbly as he does as he’s told, and Law reaches a steady hand out to him- it'll be the only nice gesture tonight, so Luffy will take it in tenfold. 

“You look gorgeous.” Law praises, stepping a little bit closer, but not touching him anymore. 

Luffy _feels_ gorgeous, stunning. It feels like if Luffy walked into a grand hall everyone would stop and stare, because he just feels that enthralling. 

“What’s your safeword?” 

“Bagels.” 

Law’s lips twitch, almost fondly, but then his mask is sealing back over his features, and suddenly Luffy is thrown back into the time they first met. Law with his business attire on, bumping into Luffy with a scowl that softened up around the edges when he took in the man before him. 

It was intoxicating to say the least, having a man that was very nearly stopping traffic, staring down at Luffy like he wanted to sweep sunlight off the sidewalk for him. 

It’s been more than a year since they’ve been together- but tonight isn’t just about _them_ , which is probably why there’s an undercurrent of anticipation in the room. It makes Luffy aware of his position, having Law gazing down at him like this, down the slope of his nose like he’s daring him to drag out his brattiness. Luffy won’t, of course. 

“Now you stay here and wait until you’re called on.” Law says, and that’s all he leaves Luffy with. 

Luffy watches Law turn on the pristine little heel to his dress shoe, opening up the door to his office before letting it fall shut, and Luffy’s alone. 

Luffy takes this time to breathe out his nerves, closing his eyes to run fingers up his sides, brushing the tops of his thighs, getting himself acquainted with how he looks, what he’s wearing. Law likes for Luffy to be _ornamental_ , so he says. Law didn’t waste any time when they first got together, spoiling Luffy with garments of lace, panties made of silk thread that felt like it cost more than his apartment. 

It took Luffy some time to get used to, not the lingerie, because Luffy loves that, but having Law fawn over him and gift him things. It’s something that was very unfamiliar with him, and to be honest, it still intimidates him slightly, but Luffy knows that’s just another way Law expresses his love. 

So here Luffy is, all decked out in Law’s love, high heels that will bring him to the same height of the guest that should already be waiting next to Law. Sheer black thigh high stockings cover his legs, lace tickling the top of his thighs when he shifts. Luffy’s panties are silk, a shade of black that makes it look like velvet, and he knows he looks enticing with the deep shade of red that’s painted on his lips, the same color as the base of his pumps. 

The main object of tonight is not any of that though- 

Although Luffy is quite smitten with this garter belt. It’s black and high waisted, the back of it cinching together to give it a corset feeling. The sheer skirt of it has lace trimmed around the bottom, sweet and sultry, tying it off with a cute little bow in front of it. Six straps are connected to the thigh highs, and the elastic of them digs into his skin. Luffy knows that while walking it brushes deliciously and he knows he’ll be half hard by the time he leaves this room. 

But that’s not all, because Law decided he wanted to gift Luffy with something else to tie this look off, and it’s in the form of two pretty little nipple clamps snug on the dusky buds. They press so eagerly, sending a zing down Luffy’s spine any time he shifts. A metal chain connects them together, as well as looping in the front of his collar. 

Law tested them out thoroughly, _accidentally_ brushing them when he was adjusting his garter belt. Even while putting them on, Law ran his finger across the sharp edge of the square, jostling the clamps in a way that had Luffy’s cock already twitching. 

Tonight will be pure hell, but it’s going to be the sweetest hell Luffy’s ever experienced. 

Luffy gets excited when he hears the bell ring from the other room, signaling that he’s needed, and he sucks in one last breath, squaring his shoulders, head back even though that fucking chain tugs the slightest bit as if to humble him. 

Heels clack onto marble when he steps out of the office, keeping his eyes straight to the formal living room where Luffy knows they are. He tries not to fidget the closer he gets, almost biting his lip and ruining his makeup, Luffy stops himself at the last second. 

“There he is.” Law’s voice is deeper than it was before, dropped an octave and smooth as hell. 

Luffy lowers his head before they connect eyes, keeping his gaze to the floor and hands obediently behind his back. 

“I was wondering what took him so long.” 

Luffy shivers at the voice he’s thought about countless times, rugged and raspy, tinged in a way that his words could have been an insult, but Luffy knows it was just a simple observation. 

“He was preparing something for us to drink.” 

Luffy’s eyes widen towards the floor, because did Law ask him to make them a drink? Luffy doesn’t remember. 

“Looks empty handed to me.” Kid muses, and Law tuts. 

“It’s not very good with directions.” 

Luffy almost whines at that, shivering when one of the chairs grates across hardwood and then dress shoes are stepping close to him. Luffy watches Law’s glossy leather shoes appear, and he keeps his gaze down no matter how much he wants to look up and see that dark gaze. 

“Sometimes it needs to be guided.” Law murmurs, and Luffy knows what he’s about to do, and he can’t stop him whenever he grabs the middle of the chain, tugging Luffy forward. 

Luffy swallows back a moan, face heating up, following Law wherever he’s taking him. If Luffy was in his right mind then he’d know that it was only a quick distance, four steps that felt like an eternity, because with every press of their feet on the ground Law’s grasp on the chain grew firmer. Luffy is breathing heavily when they stop, mouth parted and chest heaving, looking down at his erection bulging the front of expensive silk. 

“You know how I like it darling,” Law purrs, pressing on Luffy’s spine. 

Luffy clumsily stumbles, stopping in front of the small table that holds Law’s decanter and glasses. 

“How do you want it?” Law asks Kid. 

“Stiff.” 

Damn, Luffy could get off to that voice. 

Law hums, and Luffy knows he’s looking at his reaction, and suddenly Luffy hates that he’s an open book. Tonight is going to be hell simply because Luffy can’t hide his expressions as good as he thinks he can, but how else is he supposed to react around men like this? 

Law walks away and Luffy sets to his task deftly, fingers shaky as he takes the clear top off the decanter, brown liquid swishing in one of the glasses. An ice cube goes in the other, whiskey to the middle of the cube, no more, no less. It’s a meditative task, making drinks for his lover, and for another that he wants to get railed by. 

Luffy drops the glass knob on the decanter, grabbing the glasses, minding his step while he walks. It’s a bit of a hindrance to walk with his gaze to the floor, but Law, ever the gentleman, made sure Luffy had a clear idea with the outline of this room. 

“Why thank you darling.” Luffy flushes when Law takes his glass, fingers brushing along his knuckles. 

Kid says nothing, much to Luffy’s dismay, he just takes his glass and Luffy can do nothing except watch how big his hand looks compared to Luffy’s, disappearing out of sight, leaving Luffy to stare at the top of his heels. 

“Sit down.” 

Luffy’s knees hit the pillow as soon as the words leave Law’s mouth, and both men are silent. No cocky observations or demeaning words for Luffy’s instant submission, and it’s so wonderful. It's stunning knowing he can make such powerful men quiet all because of a little obedience. 

“As I was saying,” Law starts, and Luffy tunes out the conversation, he knows when it’ll be his time to be addressed. 

Luffy looks at the tops of his hands settled on his covered thighs, palms sweaty, still just as hard as before. It’s always calmed him down being in this type of position, though he wouldn’t have known that without being with Law. Luffy unknowingly strayed to this sort of dynamic when they first met, he’s comfortable admitting that, not ever being the type to find shame in the things he thinks are appealing. 

Luffy takes pleasure in sitting at Law’s feet, especially while he’s working, listening to the scrape of his pencil on paper. How perfectly demanding he sounds talking on the phone, dishing out orders and other business-related tasks that Luffy never has the present mind to listen for. 

Sometimes while Law is working, he’ll reach a hand out, playing with Luffy’s hair while in thought, tugging him up delicately afterwards by his wrist, or lay him out on the floor, across his desk. Luffy’s favorite is whenever Law looks down on him in that menacingly tall chair, tattooed fingers unbuckling his belt, yanking down his zipper so that Luffy can sink on his cock. 

“I told Doflamingo the other day that he was getting too careless.” Law’s scoff captures Luffy’s attention, as well as the name. 

It’s something that Luffy shouldn’t find enjoyment in, but Doflamingo enjoys riling Law up at work, and with him being Law’s boss, of course he can’t say anything too rash, but he still doesn’t hold his tongue. Law fucks Luffy particularly sloppy on those days where his boss is simply unbearable, and Luffy _loves_ it. It’s thrilling seeing a stoic man’s walls knocked down, taking Luffy without all of that meticulousness and precision. 

“Did you now?” Kid sounds amused, and Luffy can picture the sinister curl of his lips, how his hand looks choking that crystalized glass as if he’s excited to hear about Law telling Doflamingo off, again. 

“I don’t care what he does with his money,” Law huffs, “but I draw the line when it starts crossing into my endeavors.” 

“You’re just as menacing as ever, I’m sure you have him shivering in his boots.” 

“I stick my neck out for nobody.” 

Kid’s laugh is hearty and boisterous, making Luffy jump but also sink down onto the pillow he’s seated at. Even his laugh commands a room. 

“No, I imagine you don’t.” 

Kid placing his glass on the table in front of him sounds louder than it should, and Luffy stiffens up when those legs uncross. Luffy watches muscle shift under the expensive fabric, heart thrumming at the leather shoe coming into vision. Kid wears sinfully tight suits unlike Law who has them casually fitted. Oh no, Kid makes sure you know he’s built to perfection- a man meant to be obeyed, and it never fails to make Luffy _hot_. 

“What about for this little one here.” Kid coos, an index finger sliding along Luffy’s jaw. 

Luffy tries to not lean into the contact, holding his breath that’s released in a shudder as Kid traces the collar, humming in what Luffy assumes to be appreciation. 

“I’d give up my last dollar for him.” 

Luffy’s heart flutters at the confession, painfully affected because of it. 

Kid traces a finger down the chain, not touching, but Luffy watches it glide along his skin leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

“I can’t blame you,” Kid murmurs, “such beautiful submission. It hasn’t even moved an inch.” 

“Can you believe it came natural.” 

“Oh, I can.” Kid toys with the chain and Luffy almost fidgets, butterflies tickling his stomach because of nerves. 

“Do you want to play with it?” 

Luffy’s dick gives an interested jump, precum smearing on the soft undergarment. 

“Not if it’s this quiet,” Kid retorts, and Luffy wants to whine when he pulls away. Kid barely even touched him, yet he feels utterly empty now. 

“Eyes up.” 

Luffy’s head jerks up embarrassingly quick, cheeks ruddy and eyes glazed over when he takes in the sight of both men in front of him. Law’s sat with his legs spread, glass resting on the arm of his chair, smirking the slightest bit. Kid is across from him, legs spread just as wide but in an obscene way, staring down at Luffy with crimson irises blown wide. His glass is forgotten on the table, untouched even though he’s had it for a few minutes, that little implication makes blood rush through his veins. 

“You can speak darling.” 

Permission given so easily, but what exactly is Luffy supposed to say? 

“You look stunning,” Kid slides a finger under Luffy’s chin, bringing his gaze to him, “would you like to sit on my lap?” 

Luffy wants to moan out a needy little _fuck yes_ , but he knows Law would be quick to correct his bad manners, so instead he nods, shuffling the tiniest bit. 

“Yes please.” 

Kid’s smile is all teeth when he reclines back in the chair, and Luffy follows only because his touch is no longer on him. Luffy’s knees slide across the floor, gliding easily with the sheer fabric on his legs, stopping in front of Kid, and Luffy looks up at him in wonder, hands placed on strong thighs as he lifts himself up. 

Stilettoes scrape across the floor when Luffy lifts one leg, eyelashes fluttering at Kid grasping his forearms tugging him forward with not much problem. Luffy settles in his lap and actually whimpers. Kid’s so fucking hard, and not only that but Luffy can feel how big he is, pressing in between his ass cheeks. Luffy wants to rock forward, gain some of that friction no matter how indecent it might be. 

“Did Law do this all for me?” Kid asks, so sweetly, running his palms up Luffy’s arms, down his sides, thumbs digging into his ribs. 

Luffy sucks in a shuddering breath, “uh huh.” 

“ _Manners_ ,” Law chides. 

“Yes sir.” 

“So obedient,” Kid murmurs, looking at Luffy under hooded eyes, “are you always so keen on following orders?” 

Luffy doesn’t know whether to take that as a compliment or insult, so he just tilts his head in confusion, aware that he shouldn’t speak out of turn. Not here, at least. Luffy knows at any other moment he wouldn’t mind gifting Kid with a scathing retort, but that’s not the purpose for tonight. 

“Yes sir,” Luffy breathes, and Kid lights up. 

This is so unusual for them, Luffy isn’t like this with Kid. He likes the redhead because he feeds the brat inside of Luffy, has always been that way since the first time he went to visit Law at work, only to be met with those same peering eyes that are amusingly staring at him now. 

Luffy can only imagine how it is for Kid who usually witnesses Luffy bright and free, talking loudly and just as animated as ever, taken down at notch while being decked out in heels, lingerie, red lipstick the same color of his hair. 

“Who would’ve guessed,” Kid muses, playing with the chain and Luffy curls his toes in his heels, anticipation high in the air, “sit on the table.” 

Luffy pushes off Kid, crying out when Kid yanks at the chain, halting him from moving. The pain shoots straight to his dick and Luffy’s cheek heats up at the needy sound, whimpering when Law tuts behind him. 

“Are you supposed to be making noise?” Law’s question is dark, baritone rich, threading a hand in Luffy’s head to jerk his head back. 

“No sir,” Luffy mutters breathlessly even though Law did give him permission to speak. 

Law’s nails rake against Luffy’s scalp and he swallows back a sigh, tears glazing over his eyes when Kid yanks at the chain again, and fuck it feels so goddamn good. Law isn’t letting up and neither is Kid, and Luffy feels high, delighted at the pain, the manhandling, both men doing whatever they can to rise a reaction out of Luffy. 

But just as quickly as it started, it ebbs away. Law sits back in his chair and Luffy’s head knocks forward, greeted with the sight of Kid’s smile, his fingers stroking the skin around the clamps softly. 

Luffy follows his past orders when Kid raises a nonexistent eyebrow, fingers clutching at Kid’s dress shirt while he sidles off his lap. It’s weird, standing before Kid feeling this tall, it feels wrong. Luffy is happy to be placed lower than him, palms pressing onto the mahogany wood. The table isn’t that tall, barely coming off the ground, but Luffy knows from past experiences that it’s sturdy. 

Luffy stops when his knee touches the table, looking to Kid who’s wearing this shit eating grin and Luffy knows he was about to fuck up. 

“Which way do you want me sir?” 

A question like that would have sounded as docile as ever, if directed to Law, but seeing as this is Kid, the question comes out with a little more bite and both men find amusement in that because they chuckle. 

“Ah, I would have loved to see you get punished,” Kid sighs dramatically, and Luffy knows he actually means it, “do whatever you want.” 

Kid wafts a hand throughout the air, all nonchalant and whatnot, and Luffy hates him. He doesn’t know if this is something he and Law talked about beforehand, but Law hasn’t said anything. If he wanted Luffy a specific way he would have said so, and with that subtle hint of reassurance Luffy crawls onto the table, flipping over gracefully. 

Luffy’s heels hit the ground with a sound of finality- at least that’s what it sounds like to Luffy, he knows this will be his place for the rest of the evening, or half of it. 

“How are you princess?” Law whispers, and Luffy startles before relaxing, rolling his eyes up to see strands of Law’s hair falling close to his forehead. 

“I’m good daddy.” Luffy responds and Law hums, leaning back, the chair creaking with his weight. 

“Eyes on me.” 

Luffy glances back to Kid who’s standing in front of him, looming above him the way he should be. He looks absolutely lethal. His dress shirt is rolled up to his elbows showing off those spectacular muscles, veins slightly protruding, looking as if those pants were painted onto him. Luffy licks his lips, faintly tasting the cream that’s staining them, and that just makes him even more lustful. 

“Arms up.” 

Kid’s gaze travels down Luffy’s body when he does as he’s told, another hand searing around his wrists to hold them together, pressing them against the table. 

“Law said you were the most beautiful sight when laid out like this, and I’d like to say that’s a gross understatement.” 

Luffy’s heart flutters at the praise, blushing slightly. 

“He’s always so open like this,” Law murmurs fondly, and no matter how much he wants to see that gleam in his eye Luffy keeps his gaze on Kid. 

“So willing.” As if to signify that point Kid kicks at Luffy’s ankles, and he spreads his legs wider. So damn easy. 

“Keep this here.” Law commands softly, reaching over Luffy. 

Luffy’s glad for his quick reflexes because otherwise he would have flinched and knocked the glass over. Law places it right on his belly, laboring Luffy’s breathing. It’s cold and wet and already dripping on Luffy’s overheated skin and Kid smiles wickedly at Luffy’s struggle, sitting back down. Luffy expects some type of treatment, a hand brushing up his thigh, another close to the chain. Instead Law pulls his hand away casually and goes right back to talking with Kid. 

Something bubbles up in Luffy’s stomach because of that. Here he is spread out on a table, legs splayed in invitation, nipple clamps adorned on him, arms up in submission. Luffy is just begging to be defiled, yet the men pay no attention to him, and suddenly he can’t think. 

Luffy isn’t meant to be the focus of attention, he’s just here to look pretty, to be a table- an object, something mundane that’s not meant for scrutiny, or accolades. With that thought in mind it’s easy to slip into the headspace he has during these moments. Luffy counts his breathing- not too deeply lest the glass will go slipping, and not to shallow so that he won’t have to rush for breath. 

Hearing Law and Kid grounds him more than anything. Luffy’s still painfully hard, the front of his panties wet and clinging to him, elastic tighter than it once was. It wouldn’t take much for him to get off right now, especially if Kid were to do it. 

Luffy’s wondered multiple times how his hands would feel on him, if Kid’s the type to pin you down with his weight, using his size to get what he wants. Luffy’s craved for that, which is why Law has given it to him, he just _loves_ giving Luffy whatever he wants, even if that means sharing him with another man. 

Luffy doesn’t know how much time passes, the only thing he’s aware of is the fact that he hears Law and Kid speaking animatedly about something, and then in the next moment it all fades to a dull thrum. Luffy’s in a state where he’s feeling all weightless and floaty, like he could very well be defying gravity right now or be a piece of furniture here in this room. 

“Are you still with us princess?” 

Luffy hums, eyes fluttering but he’s stopped with breath fanning across his ear. 

“Keep them closed.” Law orders, and Luffy’s nodding his head. 

“Yes sir.” 

Luffy distinguishes the touch that runs along his thigh as Kid’s, the fingers are rougher, slightly bigger unlike Law’s slender ones. It starts from his kneecap, all the way up and up, and Luffy’s sucking in a breath, seizing up when the glass shifts. 

“Better be careful there,” Kid muses, his voice sounding slightly rougher than before. 

Another hand grazes dangerously close to his nipple, but then it’s gone, sliding down his abs, the prominent v on his hips. Kid’s finger brushes over Luffy’s cock and Luffy moans softly, not having enough time to raise his hips up because it’s gone, meeting with Law’s. Law, thankfully, plucks the glass up, setting it off to a place Luffy can’t depict, and then Kid’s hand is firmer. 

Kid palms Luffy through his panties, and Luffy’s back arches, heels slipping on hardwood at finally being touched, and Kid just keeps on going. His hand rubs up and down, finger and thumb stroking him, wailing when one of the nipple clamps are flicked. 

“You have the most beautiful reactions little one.” Kid’s praise washes over Luffy. 

“You want more?” Law asks, and Luffy nods, belatedly realizing he’s not the one being spoken to when Kid grunts in agreement. 

Law grabs the chain and this time instead of backing away, Luffy arches into it, relishing in the pain that washes over his sensitive buds when Law tugs. 

“ _Again_ ,” Luffy breathes, hands balling into fists. 

“This isn’t for you,” Law scolds, yet he does it again, harsher. 

Metal catches onto his skin and Luffy chokes on a moan, rocking his hips up, tears spilling down his cheeks at Law doing it again, and again, and Luffy is blubbering, barely holding on to his sanity. 

“Law _please_ , please, please.” Luffy’s spine is in an angle that’s fucking aching, but god it all feels so good, so good, and Luffy’s about to cum, but then Law stops. 

“Open your eyes.” Law demands, not soft like the other times. This one is meant for Luffy to follow and he cracks his eyes open, vision blurry, trying to blink back the tears to the sight in front of him, “do you see him darling? Do you see how turned on he is because of you?” 

Luffy doesn’t see it at first, still too strung up to see past his own arousal, but as soon as his eyes focus, he spots Kid leaning back in the chair, legs wide, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Luffy takes in the sight of him, of this powerful man debasing himself to such an expression, but then he spots his arm moving, shoulder rustling, and Luffy’s gaze travels down. 

“You see him now, don’t you princess?” Law asks knowingly, sounding thrilled when Luffy moans. 

Kid’s jacking off, big palm wrapped around an impressive girth, looking slick and divine and goddamn Luffy wants to taste him, he wants to swallow him whole and choke on his fat cock. Luffy wants to be crying because of _that_ , not because he’s so close to coming and Law’s not doing anything but damn near edging Luffy. 

Law’s touch ceases completely when Luffy starts watching Kid, enraptured, his own cock twitching when he thumbs the head of his slit, smearing precum around it. Fuck it looks so good. Kid’s balls are sitting heavily on his slacks, just begging for Luffy’s lips to be wrapped around them, staining the sack with red lipstick. 

“Doesn’t he look so pretty,” Law teases, tracing around Luffy’s nipple, “you want him in your mouth, yeah?” 

Luffy’s moan turns into a squeal when Law tightens the pressure on his nipple, loosening the screw just as quickly, but fuck if that doesn’t make Luffy’s head spin. 

“I bet he tastes good.” 

Luffy looks up at Law with pleading eyes but his boyfriend doesn’t see because he’s watching Kid intently. 

“ _Law_.” Luffy whines, squirming on the table when he does it again. 

Luffy’s eyes roll back, and he can taste his orgasm right there on the tip of his tongue, the feeling electrifying when Law tightens the screw on his other nipple, the small bar squeezing. 

“Show him how pretty you are when you cum.” Law murmurs, sounding much closer than before. 

The pressure building in the pit of his stomach releases when Law removes each clamp with practiced ease, blood rushing. Luffy pulsates, crying out when Law presses the pad of his thumb on the sensitive bud, elastic digging on the length of his cock when the panties are tugged down. 

Luffy distinctly hears Kid’s _holy fuck_ , but his attention is frayed, surroundings drowning into a black space and Luffy’s orgasm is fucking mind-blowing. Luffy can feel his release on his skin, shooting in spurts, knows streaks are just leaking out of him but his eyes are snapped closed at how it’s rushing over him. 

The orgasm shatters every one he’s had before this moment, he doesn’t know where it starts or ends, all he knows is that when it’s finished hands are all over him, pulling him up, whispering filthy little words into his ear. Luffy’s knees hit the ground and fingers are wrapped up in his hair, yanking his head back harshly and Luffy smiles in a daze, blinking his eyes open. 

“Doesn’t he taste good,” Law murmurs and Luffy whines at how he pushes two tattooed fingers into Kid’s mouth, hanging on his shoulder like he just has all the time in the world. 

Kid’s gaze is heated, fingers tightening over Luffy’s scalp, jerking himself off quicker. Law’s grin is wicked when Kid’s tongue flicks over the digits, the arm that he’s resting on Kid’s shoulder moves, and Kid’s moan is so fucking gorgeous. Luffy can’t see from this angle, but he knows Law is playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck, maybe scratching his nails down the sensitive skin. 

“I bet you’re a good little cock sucker,” Law pumps his fingers in and out of Kid’s mouth. 

Heat flushes over Kid’s cheeks, and Luffy drops his mouth open, once again going unnoticed, but he could care less about that. Knowing he’s about to taste Kid is all Luffy cares about, so instead of watching the scene in front of him he trails his gaze back down, trembling, literally drooling at Kid’s hand flying over his cock. 

“Come on Kid,” Law’s demand is urgent, followed by a gag, Kid’s hips stuttering, “let daddy see you cum.” 

Kid’s accompanying groan sends tingles all up and down Luffy’s spine, moaning right along with him when semen slaps down on his chin, another on his nose. Luffy tries to catch it with his tongue, but Kid’s fucking hold is so damn tight, all Luffy can do is sit here and take how carelessly Kid is coming over his face. It’s so degrading, and it almost makes Luffy hard again. 

Neither one of the men are paying attention to him, not even when he whines, whimpering at Law’s hand slapping away Kid’s on his cock, jacking him off well past his release. Luffy sits back on his knees, heels digging into his ass, catching on the skirt of the garter. 

Wet smacking above him has Luffy’s eyes rolling up, whining shamelessly. Law is fucking devouring Kid’s mouth, slipping his tongue past his lips, sucking on the bottom one. Kid’s hand falls away from Luffy’s hair, scrambling up to Law’s arm, fabric creasing at the grip, and holy fuck they’re so beautiful. 

Both men still adorned in their suits, Law perfectly put together, meanwhile Kid’s hair is falling in messy strands, blushing and whimpering at Law’s hand casually jerking his cock off like he didn’t just cum all over Luffy’s face. 

“ _Law_ ,” Kid’s protest dies at Law licking back into Kid’s mouth, coaxing another groan out of him, shivering. 

Luffy leans forward, eyes still on both men when he takes Kid’s erection into his mouth, suckling on the tip, popping off to slide his cheek on it, relishing in how hard Kid still is. Law’s hum of approval goads Luffy, spurring him on to take Kid deeper, moaning at the salty liquid on his taste buds, and this is what he wanted. 

Luffy wanted to taste Kid, to have his cum in his mouth, his cock filling him up. Luffy slurps down another inch, eyes falling shut, bobbing his head enthusiastically. Kid’s moan sounds pained yet his hips still jerk forward, chasing another release. Luffy moans around him, lips sloppy, spit is leaking out of his mouth, bubbling up around his lips. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kid chokes on his moan, and Luffy hums in delight, opening his eyes when he takes Kid into his throat and lets him sit there, “ _oh Luffy_ , fuck yes.” 

Kid mindlessly ruts forward, calling out his name yet staring at Law with glazed over eyes, mouth parted while his chest heaves. 

“He’s good isn’t he.” 

Law shouldn’t look as excited as he does, not with his boyfriend on his knees for another man, practically choking himself on his cock. None of that seems to matter to Law, he’s just as hard, and Luffy knows he’s getting off to him looking defiled, to Kid looking broken and wrecked and being sucked into another orgasm. 

“Fuck his mouth.” Law urges, fingers still threaded in Kid’s hair, egging him on with a dark look. 

Law’s golden eyes are gleaming when Kid rocks his hips forward. Luffy sucks in air, almost choking on spit. But Kid doesn’t have the present mind to care about that because whatever it is Law is whispering in his ear is making his eyes roll back, cock pushing insistently in and out of Luffy’s mouth. 

Spit squelching fills up the room, dirty sounds of Luffy’s throat being fucked, air snatching out of his lungs. Luffy’s fingers curl on the ground, opening his mouth wider for more, relaxing his throat, eyes swimming with tears. 

“L- Law, I’m about to-” 

“That’s not how you ask for something.” Law scolds, yanking Kid’s head back. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, pull my hair harder.” The sound of Kid begging makes Luffy’s face hot, a warm feeling rushing through his veins. 

They’re both making him feel so good, and Luffy finds pride in that, knows that Law does also if that wicked smile is anything to go by. 

“Little bitch likes pain, huh,” Law says with excitement, yanking Kid’s hair, eyeing the way his throat bobs. 

Kid’s laugh is delirious, swelling up in Luffy’s mouth, thrusting harder. 

“Just like that,” Kid murmurs, pressing on the back of Luffy’s head, nose burying on the button of his slacks. 

Luffy’s vision goes cross eyed at the lack of air, dry heaving and making these disgusting little sounds that has him choking on drool, throat tightening around the head of Kid’s cock. 

“Can I cum daddy?” 

_Oh god_. 

Luffy’s hips jolt forward at the sound of Kid calling Law _daddy_. Law’s groan sounds proud, and Luffy wishes he could clearly see how it affects him but he’s fucking crying. 

“Go on baby,” Law replies, “you sound so pretty when you call me daddy.” 

Law starts voicing out all this praise for Kid, and Kid’s just eating it all up, rutting his hips and using Luffy to get himself off, but Luffy loves it. Luffy loves that Kid’s release is sliding down his throat, salty and warm and giving him a rush because of his lack of air. Luffy’s eyes roll back, gagging at Kid rolling his hips like he’s trying to slide in deeper, and goddamn Luffy is going to be ruined in the best way imaginable after this. 

Strings of spit slap down on Luffy’s chin when Kid pulls out, coughing, and sucking in a lungful of air. Luffy feels disgusting, used and disgusting, and he’s never felt so amazing. Cum is dripping on his face, abs, sliding and mixing with spit, and when his gaze focuses he spots red streaks from his lipstick left behind on Kid’s cock. 

Luffy almost starts purring when Kid rubs soothing circles on his scalp, running the strands through his fingers, tugging in a relaxing manner. 

“Holy fuck,” Kid mutters and Law’s laugh is gorgeous, eyes crinkling up as he smiles down at Luffy. 

“I told you he’s a dream.” 

Luffy flushes a beautiful shade of red at the praise, kissing the pad of Law’s thumb when he drags it across his lips. 

“So damn _messy_ ,” Law muses, grabbing Luffy’s jaw to angle his head, “you did so good, so perfect for me, for both of us.” 

Luffy preens, grinning widely, hands slipping across hardwood, easily crawling closer to Law, sitting on his knees in front of him. 

“Do you want more princess?” 

Oh, Law’s just so giving, giving Luffy whatever he wants and then more than he could ever ask for. 

“Yes please.” Luffy’s voice is _wrecked_ , raspy and well used and Law’s eyes shimmer because of it. 

“Play with yourself.” Law nudges the underside of Luffy’s cock, skirt brushing against his member, and he didn’t realize how close he was to coming again until that action. 

Luffy bites his lip, rocking against the pointed toe of Law’s shoe, flicking the sheer fabric up, but Law’s resounding hum stops him from reaching for himself. 

“I rather like this position you’re in,” Law states as if he’s talking about business, not at all like he’s admiring Luffy humping his expensive little shoe, “keep going.” 

Arousal sweeps over Luffy, eyes going hooded, nodding his head while he picks his pace back up. 

“Just like that princess,” Law purrs, “does it feel good humping my shoe?” 

Luffy compares humiliation from Law akin to walking close to the edge of heaven. It’s blissful, lighting Luffy up, making him eagerly roll his hips, moaning in tandem with his movements. Law shifts his foot and Luffy’s eyes flutter when the sharp point digs in to where his cock meets balls and his back arches, wailing in delight. 

“You’re so filthy,” Law praises, “you’re really getting off to this.” 

But of course Luffy is, and Law knows that, he relishes it when Luffy goes along with whatever whim he spits out, because Luffy knows it’s going to bring him pleasure. It debases him down to animalistic needs, fills him up with pleasure, and Law is just as affected. Luffy watches Law palm himself through his slacks, eyes fixated between Luffy’s legs while he unzips his pants. 

“You can come whenever you want,” Law murmurs, pulling his dick out and Luffy salivates. 

He’s still so fucking messy from Kid’s treatment but he lets himself be pulled in again, jaw slackened and tongue lolling out, humming at the familiar taste of Law. His cock is like velvet, so warm and hard, and Luffy’s leaking all on Law. 

“If you stain this shoe, you’re going to lick it clean.” 

Luffy’s moan comes out gurgled and a little shrill, riding Law’s shoe faster because of that, relaxing himself when Law starts pumping inside of his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Kid huffs, crouching down next to Luffy, “you’re such a dirty little thing. You’d lap it all up wouldn’t you.” 

Kid drags his finger down the cum drying on his cheek, pushing on it- 

“ _Slut_.” 

Law groans at the muffled cry Luffy lets out, back arching and eyes rolling when his second orgasm washes over him. Luffy can hear Kid talking him through it, Law’s gravelly voice, cock plunging in and out of Luffy’s mouth before he buries himself in deep, grunting when he cums also. 

“Shit Luffy,” Law gasps, slapping his cheek lightly, “tighten up your throat.” 

It’s not hard to do with his lack of air, but Luffy’s still pulsating, _very_ aware that he just came all over Law’s shoe, but he ignores that for now, milking Law of his release. 

“There you go baby,” Law murmurs, eyes fluttering, gripping onto Luffy’s hair to pull him off. 

Luffy heaves when his mouth is free, feeling incredibly floaty, and his fingers are twitching. Luffy feels _spectacular_. 

“Hands and knees princess.” 

Luffy easily slumps to the ground without Law’s hand holding his head up, tongue already lying flat on the leather of Law’s shoe. Both men moan at the same time, and Luffy imagines how he looks, face caked with another man's cum, garter slightly askew, kneeling before them with his back arched. Luffy laps at his own release, tongue running along the seam where industrial vinyl meets rubber, taking in the heady smell of expensive leather. 

“Where did you find a little thing like that.” Luffy hears Kid say, and he’s proud of that, can’t even begin to imagine how Law feels at such a statement. 

Luffy sighs in content when both of Law’s hands plant on either side of his cheeks, raising him up, the light above Law makes him _glow_ as he pulls Luffy closer. Law’s looking at him with so much damn love even after being used, and Luffy wants to build this man a temple, housed with nothing but him on his knees, reverence on his tongue and devotion in his eyes. 

“Half the time I find it hard to believe he actually exists.” 

And Luffy wants to agree, wants to voice so badly that he feels the same exact way, but then Law’s lips are sealing over his in a soft kiss that makes his toes curl, eyes falling shut, making Luffy forget about all of his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: wait cause I came back to say that I’m sorry for the abrupt ending??? Like I’m so bad at endings skdjfk but we all should know that Law & Kidd showered Luffy in praise and treated him to the finest aftercare @.@
> 
> in my mind it's easy for Luffy to submit to Law, because honestly who wouldn't fall to their knees at the sight of this man. I really enjoy the visual of Luffy decked out in lingerie and heels, lipstick and whatnot, pleasing Kid (and Law). Ugh, I really love these three together, and after reading I feel like it didn't quite come out the way I wanted, but I hope it was enjoyable.
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
